


And So It Goes

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Series: And So It Goes Series [1]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik meet at the Plaza Hotel. Lyrics belong to the song titled, "And So It Goes" by Billy Joel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So It Goes

_In every heart there is a room_  
 _A sanctuary safe and strong_  
 _To heal the wounds from lovers past_  
 _Until a new one comes along_  
  
 _I spoke to you in cautious tones_  
 _You answered me with no pretense_  
 _And still I feel I said too much_  
 _My silence is my self-defense..._

_But if my silence made you leave_  
 _Then that would be my worst mistake_  
 _So I will share this room with you_  
 _And you can have this heart to break_

**1975**

Charles waited patiently on the couch. He flickered through the Vanity Fair magazine that had been placed on the cocktail table.

"I believe your wardrobe has improved. No more psychedelic colors? Instead, good old Brooks Brothers for you again. I do admit, your arse looked amazing in those bell bottom blue jeans." Erik was standing by the balcony doors. "Did I startle you?"

"Hardly, I could sense your apprehension almost five blocks away." Charles put the magazine down and placed his hands upon his lap. "And my arse looks amazing in anything I bother to wear. Erik, are you hiding something behind your back?"

"Yes, I am. Don't peek in my head. That would ruin the surprise. Charles, did you really come alone?"

Charles shook his head, "I'm too old for gifts and surprises. And yes, I did come alone - why do you ask me that question?"

Erik stopped smiling, "You have a new boyfriend. According to Raven - he is absolutely handsome. Some sort of literary genius or something. He is teaching English and Literature at the Xavier School for the Gifted."

Charles opened his mouth, but then closed it. He was surprised by the projection of calm coming from Erik. He should have known that Raven would end up snooping and infiltrating the school."If Raven wishes to visit the school; she should announce her arrival. I don't like spies. It isn't fair to the students."

"It's a lack of security that you need to work on immediately." Erik sat down on the couch. "Stop saying nonsense about being too old for gifts and surprises. Granted, Raven has always said that you've acted like an old fart quite early on. Except when it came to sex. She said you turned into quite the naughty boy when it came to getting laid. I can definitely attest to that too."

Charles blushed and moved back into his wheelchair. He went over to the bar and poured himself a ginger-ale. "Would you like a drink?"

"No thank you." Erik loved to watch Charles squirm, "You're only turning 40 today. That is hardly old age. Let's face it; you actually don't look a day over 30; which must turn your new boyfriend on quite a bit. What was it that Hank said about the possibility that our mutations causes us to age slower than humans. Raven being the biggest example of that - she still looks the same way she did 10 years ago."

"Did you decide not to come to the house because of Stephen?"

"Stephen Cooke, tell me if I got his biography correct. He studied for an undergraduate degree in English Literature at Hull University, and then for an MA in English: he then moved to Germany to join the International PhD Programme (IPP) ‘Literary and Cultural Studies’ with a scholarship at the International Graduate Centre for the Study of Culture at Justus-Liebig-University, Giessen. At JLU, Stephen taught in the Department of English and American Studies, and was a Research Co-coordinator of the IPP. He returned to the UK to take up a Research Fellowship at Wolfson College, Oxford, where from April to September 1970 he also covered as administrator for the Oxford Centre for Life-Writing. He joined the English Department at Edinburgh University as a Post Doctoral Research Fellow in autumn 1971 but in coming out about his mutation, was unfortunately let go immediately. And decided to apply for a position at the Xavier School for the Gifted, where he now teaches and sleeps with the headmaster, Mr. Xavier." Erik got closer to Charles, "I really don't think I wish to bump into Mr. Cooke. I doubt he will look forward to my presence at all. Anyway, the school would be bustling with far too many minds vying for your attention. My present takes place in the city. So it is just easier if you came here instead. Did you tell your boyfriend you were coming to see me?[*](http://www.ed.ac.uk/schools-departments/literatures-languages-cultures/english-literature/staff/academic?person_id=216&cw_xml=profile.php)"

"Why does it sound so raunchy when you say the word 'boyfriend'...?"

Erik laughed, "I find it strange that you have a school where any and all mutations is accepted; but homosexuality isn't. A bit hypocritical of you?"

Charles slammed his glass down, "That isn't fair to say to me and you know it. Right now, mutations are slowly being accepted as simply the possession of the X-gene in humans. A part of human evolution and not some sort of theological punishment of sorts. Must I remind you; that it was just in December 1973 that the American Psychological Association finally supported the action to remove homosexuality from the list of mental disorders. But you're right; the battle for civil rights for homosexuals and minorities is on par with those of mutants. I'm glad to see you realize that too. Shall I risk the Board of Education closing the school down solely because of my relationship with Stephen?"

"Calm down Charles. You're right - as usual."

"Good lord, now that is a birthday gift. And, as you said during your long-winded biography of my partner's academic profile, he wouldn't be very keen to the idea of me seeing you. But he does trust me. Hank worries more than Stephan does when I leave the mansion. Regardless of all that, it was nice to come into Manhattan. And, I haven't been to the Plaza for a couple of years. The last time I was here; I was - in a bad place. So, what is the plan? Are we to sit around and discuss Stephen's dissertation?"

"Hardly, not to mention, I read it. It wasn't very impressive." Erik sat back and crossed his leg. "Well your birthday gift are tickets to the play, Same Time, Next Year. I thought it would be...appropriate for us. Rumor has it that the actress, Ellen Burstyn is a mutant."

Erik handed the tickets over to Charles.

Charles laughed, "Really Erik. You think every talented actor, actress and singer is a mutant. You were absolutely convinced that Elvis was a mutant - remember?"

"The way he moved hips - that had to be a mutant power."

Charles started to laugh until he had tears in his eyes.

"When I saw you three years ago, I was afraid I would never see you laugh again. I know I have a way of stealing your happiness. I'm sorry for that Charles. I truly am." Erik reached out and took Charles' hand into his own.

Charles looked down at their hands. He pulled his away gently. "Please don't do this Erik - it hurts too much. You will sit there and promise not to hurt me - and then - and then the only thing I end up feeling is pain. And it wouldn't be fair to Stephen. I would like for him to continue to trust me."

Erik raised an eyebrow, "And you feel that you can trust him? That there isn't a hidden agenda? Don't you find his desire to come teach at your school - out of so many other opportunities - a bit strange?"

"Don't do this to me. It's petty of you. Stephen is a good man. He truly loves teaching the children and he's been so patient and understanding about my disability. Don't ruin this for me Erik."

It was like déjà vu to hear Charles say those words to him. Erik smiled.

"Fair enough Charles." Erik took his hand back. "I read the reviews of this play. It's supposed to be some sort of romantic comedy. But I don't find that the premise of the story is very comical. It's about two people who are married to other people. They end up having an affair. And every year for the next 24 years - they meet for their affair. They say they will bring the play to London next year; but I thought you would enjoy to see it now. I hope I was right."

Charles nodded, "You're right, the storyline is quite sad indeed. How can two people who have a bond with other people, but love each other - stay apart for 24 years? Why wouldn't they just..."

Erik looked at Charles. He could see the tears flood those beautiful blue eyes. Erik reached out and wiped an errant tear with his thumb. "Stop that foolishness. It's your birthday Charles - it's a happy occasion. There are no Sentinels, no mutants, no war, - just you and I. And, I will be a gentleman tonight. Just for you; we can pretend to be like everyone else. Just two people - two humans - enjoying their time together...as friends. You will go back to Salem; back to your school, your mutant children and your brilliant new boyfriend. If you wish; we could make plans to see each other..."

"... perhaps the same time, next year..."

Erik nodded, "Exactly Charles, now let's go. The day is long but it always seems like the nights are short. And, the curtain rises in 40 minutes."


End file.
